Spoiled
by Ebony Secrets
Summary: She was the only person he'd ever allowed himself to love. Somehow, it went so far beyond love. She was his everything, had been everything for longer than he cared to admit. But he wasn't anything to her anymore. And that's not something he's ok with.


Pia O'Leary- "Bonjour! Okay, so this stems from watching the video "Spoiled" by Joss Stone about 20 times too many. But hey, when that and U2 is all they play on vh1 in the morning, what can you do? But now I have Fuse, so life is good. Seriously though, its a good song. Read the lyrics and you'll understand this a bit better. If you guys really like it, we're going to write a second part. If you think its better as a stand alone, then we'll leave it this way. Either way, let us know it a review, s'il vous plait!"

surely not i- "Aloha, as long as we're doing a different language hello! Yes, any and all credit for this awesome piece goes to Pia! I only edited a few things, but she did all the rest. Leave us areview if you'd like to see a continuation of this!"

Spoiled

He sat down at his desk and watched her for a moment. She couldn't see him through the one-way glass, from where she was talking to her brother. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And not just in the physical sense either. She exuded a type of confidence that was just fascinating, and rather infectious. She was positively glowing; she'd just completed another assignment nicely, he knew, being her boss. She was smiling and laughing; she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and he'd do anything to make her smile, even if it meant making a complete fool of himself. He sighed heavily; he'd _had_ her once. She had been completely his and would have been so forever, if things hadn't gotten so screwed up. But it had been over – officially and undeniably – for almost a year now. He could do nothing more than stare longingly at her when she wasn't looking. He was fortunate enough to work with her, so that he could see her and at least talk to her every day. But he was also unfortunate enough to work with her, where he was reminded of the things he had lost, every single day. And it didn't help that her new beau, none other than Oliver Wood, also worked with them. She'd only been with him for about four months, but it was four months too long for Draco.

But that was all about to change. He'd have her back yet. He'd do absolutely everything in his power to win her heart back. And if that didn't work? Then he'd wish her the best of luck with Oliver Wood and become a hermit or something equally solitary. Ginny was the only person, other than his mother, that Draco allowed himself to love. She had been his everything for nearly three years … make that four years; she still _was_ his everything, even if he wasn't _her_ everything. The following night would be their anniversary, and he had to put his plan into action. It was now or never.

With a quick word to his secretary, Draco was out the door, cloak billowing out behind him. It wasn't ten minutes later that Ginny came to his office, only to find that he had already left for the day.

"Left? It's only three o'clock! Shift doesn't end until five!"

"That's what it means to be the boss, my dear," a silky Scottish brogue stated from behind her. Ginny whirled around, forcing a sweet smile onto her face.

"Hey, you!"

"Hi, sweetheart … oops, good afternoon, Auror Weasley," Oliver corrected with a smirk. Instead of kissing her, as he had intended, he reached over and discreetly squeezed her hand. "How's your day been?"

"Great! I wrapped up the kidnapping case from Surrey. The kid's okay, a little shaken up, but relatively unharmed. Did you finish your case then? I didn't expect you to be back from Paris so soon." Oliver had been working with the French Ministry on a case that transcended the jurisdiction of both Ministries.

"All that's left is some paperwork and François said he'd take care of it for me."

"That was awfully nice of him," Ginny answered, desperately wanting to be done with this conversation. She was dead tired and not in the mood to deal with Oliver at the moment. Don't misunderstand, she was greatly attracted to him and there was nothing wrong with their relationship. But Oliver was extremely high-maintenance. He would never understand that sometimes she just got over stressed and, when she did get like that, she would snap for no reason. He'd never sit silently with her, or give her a massage, when she got stressed. He'd just get angry and hurt. In the very back of Ginny's mind, she knew that there was one man who knew exactly how to handle her when she got stressed. But she had left all thoughts of him far behind her. Now, all Ginny wanted to do was go home and take a long bubble bath with a glass of wine close at hand.

"You've got the day off tomorrow, right?" Ginny nodded wordlessly. "Well since tomorrow's Friday, I thought we might do something after I got off work?" Oliver smiled hopefully, his boyish face giving away all of his emotions, as usual.

"Let's wait and see what time you get off and then we'll think about doing something. If not, we always have Saturday or Sunday. But I think I'm going to duck out early; all my paperwork's done and I'm no use to anyone this tired."

"Of course. Get out of here then, I'll cover for you." Oliver smiled again, having frowned at Ginny's reluctance to make plans. But he knew as well as she did how unpredictable their work was; plans were usually cancelled or changed anyways, so best not to make them. Besides, Ginny was a person who loved spontaneity. Oliver wasn't too keen on her habit to just show up at his doorstep at all hours, begging him to go for a walk or something equally strange, considering the hours she usually came. But then, Ginny had been with a man who secretly adored spontaneity for three years, so she hardly knew how to deal with people who preferred plans anymore.

"Thanks, love!" Ginny smiled a genuine smile – brought on more by thoughts of the new bubble bath she had just bought than Oliver – before running over to her desk to gather up her things. She stopped briefly to kiss Oliver on the cheek before leaving the department. Oliver sighed and flopped ungracefully into the chair behind Ginny's desk. Her desk was full of pictures of family and friends; he picked up one in particular, gazing affectionately at it. It was a picture of he and Ginny running around in the field outside The Burrow last month; the field was full of wildflowers and the memory itself made him all warm and fuzzy inside. He furrowed his brow as he thought of her occasional bad moods; he didn't have any idea how to handle them yet.

"Wood! New case just came in, get your ass in gear!" Ron yelled from across the department. Oliver and Ron had been partners for almost two years now; it was how Oliver was reintroduced to the youngest Weasley.

**… … … **

Ginny sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the warm covers. She could just barely see the sun peeking over the horizon, creating interesting shadows in her small, cozy flat. It was a Friday morning and she had absolutely nothing that she needed to do. She was about to roll over and try to get a few more hours of sleep in, when an urgent tapping met her ears. She sat up straight and looked around, rather disgruntled at whoever had the audacity to interrupt her morning. Her eyes finally noticed the large, eagle owl fluttering outside her window. With another scowl, she grudgingly got out of bed and let the owl inside. It quickly deposited its long, white, rectangular box on her bed and then flew back outside. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, but walked over to the box nonetheless. She gingerly pulled off the cover and couldn't contain a gasp as she saw what was inside. There was a huge bouquet of orchids, all different colors, along with one, huge, teacup rose in a soft, lavender shade. It was then that she saw the little cream-colored card in the bottom of the box. She picked it up carefully, making sure not to disturb the flowers. It read:

_Your favorite._

She was suddenly overcome with an emotion she couldn't quite explain. Maybe Oliver was getting more perceptive after all. But as Ginny arranged the flowers in a vase, she realized that Oliver couldn't have sent her the flowers. They weren't in season, which meant they would have had to be shipped from somewhere else. Shipping them meant he had planned it. Besides, Ginny was positive that she'd never told Oliver that her favorite flower was orchids – only a few people, who were very close to Ginny, knew that tid bit of information – and furthermore, she'd never told him about her fascination with teacup roses, or that she liked them in lavender, for that matter. Nothing about it added up, but she couldn't think of whom else would have sent her the flowers. She mentally went through the list of people who knew her well enough to know about her floral preferences. None of them would have any reason to send her flowers. There were no special occasions coming up and she hadn't been feeling particularly depressed or anything of the sort. Nor were there any congratulations of any kind to be had – she hadn't gotten the promotion she was hoping for, but was absolutely sure she would get promoted before the year was out. She decided not to worry about it as her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't yet eaten breakfast.

Ginny was just sitting down with her strawberry crepes and hash browns when there was a knock at the door. She let out a soft, frustrated cry as she threw down her fork and stomped to the door. She threw it open to find a slightly frightened looking delivery boy. He was holding a long, rectangular box, the same size and shape of the flower box, only bigger.

"Erm … package for Ginevra Weasley."

"That's me," Ginny answered grudgingly as she took the package from him and signed the little piece of parchment he held out. "Thanks." She slammed the door and dropped the box on the ground before going back to her breakfast. But halfway through her second crepe, the curiosity was just too much for her, and she came running back to the foyer. She dropped to her knees and ripped the top off of the white box. Again, she could barely contain her involuntary gasp. Inside was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen in her entire life. She pulled it out, very gently, as to see the whole thing. It was floor-length and a deep, purple color, like what royalty would wear, for Ginny was sure that this dress was worthy of royalty. It was Rennaisance style, with long, bell sleeves, a v-shaped bodice, with lots of silver embroidery, and a flowing skirt. She held it up to her and, by all accounts, looked like it would fit quite nicely, almost as if it had been cut to fit _her_. Then, her eyes caught the bit of cream-colored parchment that was lying in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and it read:

_This dress will look fabulous on you, I know_.

It was then that Ginny finally started to wonder who had sent this. It certainly couldn't have been Oliver. He was sweet, but romantics just weren't his style. She stood there wondering for a few minutes, before laying the dress out on her bed, and returning to her breakfast.

An hour later, when Ginny was finally cleaning up her breakfast, having read her fill of the Daily Prophet, she heard the distinct tapping that could only mean an owl at her window. She was surprised to find that instead of coming to her living room window, the owl – the same eagle owl as before – was fluttering outside her bedroom window. She opened the window and the owl proceeded to fly in, dropping its box on her bed, before flying back out again, with a satisfied hoot. The box was white and rectangular, like the others had been, but a different size entirely. Ginny opened it slowly, trying to savor the moment – because, in truth, she was really starting to enjoy this little surprises someone was sending her, despite the fact that she was a little worried about the sender. The contents of the box, once again, cause Ginny to gasp slightly. Inside was a pair of the most gorgeous shoes, shoes she had been drooling over for weeks now. They were black, stiletto heels, with several straps criss-crossing her foot. She picked them up and admired them for a moment, thinking how wonderful they would look with her new dress, before setting them down to find the card she knew would be there. The cream-colored card lay in the bottom of the box and it read:

_They're your size._

**… … … **

"Ginny! Gin, are you there!"  
Ginny came into her parlor, having been reading by her bedroom window, to see Oliver's head floating amidst the green flames in the fireplace. "Hi, Oliver."

"Hey!" He smiled sweetly at her. "I'm on lunch break now and I thought we might make those plans, seeing as I don't anticipate getting a new case with only a few hours left in the work day."

Ginny opened her mouth to answer when there was; yet another, urgent tapping on her bedroom window. "Hold that thought." She hurried back to the bedroom to see the same eagle owl fluttering outside the window. Once again, when she opened the window, it flew in, dropped its rectangular, white box on the bed, but this time, it didn't fly out. It simply landed on her bed and stared up at her with wide eyes. She didn't pay much heed to the owl, but instead turned her attention to the box in front of her. This box was smaller than the rest of them had been, but was still the same shape and color. Ginny sighed and quickly opened the box, but immediately froze when she saw what was inside. There, laid out elegantly on purple tissue paper was a set of jewelry that Ginny didn't even want to touch, for fear of marring it. There was a silver pendant necklace; the pendant was a large, but modest, amethyst stone. There were matching chandelier earrings, with amethyst stones as well. Finally, there was a beautiful bracelet; several silver chains entwined together with amethyst stones set in between them. Ginny sat down on the bed with a flop, still staring at the jewelry, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Ginny!" Oliver's voice snapped Ginny out of her shock.

"Oh, erm … I'll be right there!" Ginny hurriedly searched for the card. It had to be there, it was always there. She started to panic, not being able to find it, when she realized that it was spell-o-taped to the top of the box. She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled off the envelope, which read simply, _Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley_. The fact that the sender knew her middle name was rather unsettling, as only close family and friends knew it. Oliver did indeed know this bit of information about her, but she had long since ruled him out as a possible sender. She tugged the card out of the envelope, it read:

_Ginevra,_

_These will look absolutely stunning on you. I was hoping_

_you would wear these, along with the dress and shoes, to dinner_

_with me tonight. I promise you that I mean you no harm. If you_

_agree to attend dinner with me, please be ready at 7 pm, when_

_someone will be there to pick you up. If not, please send this_

_card back. I hope you will not choose the latter._

_- D. L. M.  
_Ginny blanched. Draco! Draco had been the one sending her all of these things! Then it all started to make sense. Who was the one person, outside her family – because she considered her closest friends as family – who knew her favorite flower? Draco. Who was the one person who probably still had her measurements, as she had been robe shopping with him on more than one occasion when he insisted on buying her new robes for this or that reason? Draco. Who knew her shoe size, as she had dragged him shoe shopping countless times? Draco. Who knew the kind of jewelry she liked, as he had never failed to buy her the perfect jewelry? Draco. Who could have gotten all of this information from friends, even if he hadn't already known it? Draco. Who bought an eagle owl a week before she ended things with him? Draco.

"Ginny!"

"I … oh my god," Ginny whispered. She'd thought she'd had closure. She'd thought that all her feelings for Draco were gone. But as tears started to pool in her eyes, she realized that she had been wrong. Quickly composing herself, she ran back to the living room. "I'm sorry Oliver, but some things just came up."

"What happened!"

"Some things came up. I'll tell you when I know more. I'll owl you or Floo or something by Monday." Without another word, Ginny fled back to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she heard Oliver say goodbye and the green flames disappeared. Ginny sat down heavily on her bed as the tears started to course down her cheeks. The breakup with Draco had been a nasty one.

_"Draco, we need to talk." She didn't hesitate as she strode into his office and closed the door behind her._

_"Something wrong, Ginny?"_

_"Yes, actually, there is." Draco immediately laid down the quill he had been using and looked up at her, concern evident in his gray eyes, even though his face was expressionless. "I … I don't think we should see each other any more … romantically speaking."_

_"What!"_

_"It's just not working, Draco," she answered, avoiding his eyes. But she didn't tell him that the reason it wasn't working was that she was getting in far too deep. She felt too vulnerable around him; he knew her, really, truly _knew_ her and she was starting to believe that she was in love with him. But she wasn't going to stick around and wait for him to break her heart, like she knew he would do._

_"What … what do you mean?" Draco whispered, looking almost horrified. His heart had literally stopped when she said that. He'd just been picking out engagement rings two days prior. He hadn't yet been able to find _the_ ring, but he wasn't about to give up._

_"I mean that this isn't working. I hope you understand."_

_"Hell no! I don't_ understand_! Who are you and what have you done with my Ginny!"_

_"Don't be daft! I _am_ Ginny. But I'm not _your_ Ginny anymore! Don't you get it! This will _never_ work! My family will never allow it! Your family will never allow it! Our friends will never allow it!"_

_"Screw them! Screw them all; I don't care! Just as long as I have you, nothing else matters!" Draco silently thanked whoever had charmed his office to be soundproof._

_"NO! We're not going anywhere with this and we both know it! I need someone who's going to take care of me! Someone who isn't going to leave me because their family disapproves of me! Someone who's family _doesn't_ disapprove of me! And you're not that person Draco! I want to settle down and have a family! You're not that kind of man!"_

_Ginny turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, but she didn't hear Draco whisper, "But what if I'm trying to be that kind of man?"_

Ginny tried to calm her breathing, tried to stomp down the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. "I don't love him," she said out loud, rather unconvincingly. "Which is exactly why I'm not going tonight." But Ginny never did send the card back. And 5 o'clock found her running a bath and scrounging the flat for those bath oils that Draco had bought her so long ago, but that she had never had the heart to throw away.


End file.
